Beautiful Agony
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor te lleva hasta los extremos? La desesperación no es buena compañía de la culpa, y menos cuando te percatas que heriste a la persona más importante en tu vida. Después de todo, ese sentimiento puede ser una hermosa agonía... ["¡Frase de la semana!"]


**Jelou pipol.**

Pues heme aquí con una de las citas de esta semana para el evento AoKi que se realiza en puerta. No los interrumpo más y los dejo leer.

**Advertencias: **Leve mención de toxicomanía. Leve mención de violencia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Esta historia forma parte del evento "¡Frase de la semana!" del grupo AoKiLovers~ en FB.

* * *

**Beautiful agony**

"¿Cómo podría un corazón como el tuyo alguna vez amar a un corazón como el mío? ¿Cómo pude vivir antes?"

**Willamette Stone**

**.**

**.**

La penumbra que abarcaba la habitación le impedía ver los retazos de cristal que anteriormente había roto en un arranque de ira. Sostenía en lo alto su puño, el cual tenía pequeñas cortadas en los nudillos por el impacto que dio; al parecer tenía mucha energía sin desgastar… pero el simple hecho de haber visto su reflejo en el espejo le hizo enloquecer.

No podía ver más al sujeto en el que se había convertido.

Comúnmente, las críticas de los demás y lo que pensara la sociedad de él le importaba menos de lo que valía una reprimenda de Wakamatsu; pasaba de cualquier comentario con respecto a sus gustos y a su persona. Pero en el último tiempo se había convertido en un sujeto débil, tonto, ciego, vulnerable… un monstruo.

O al menos es así cómo el amor le hacía sentir.

—Soy un asco.

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesado en el piso y rebuscó desesperado dentro de un pequeño cajón mientras recordaba algo; desde que era pequeño, muchas personas decían y comentaban con ligereza que las cosas sucedían por _algo_, cómo si una fuerza misteriosa te empujara contra tu voluntad para que llegues a un momento en particular. Pero para él era bazofia y pretexto culpar a algo imaginario en lo que él no creía. Que él estuviese sentado en la alfombra de su habitación con una jeringa en mano a punto de enterrarla en su antebrazo era su entera responsabilidad.

Sus dedos morenos palpaban la vena que lentamente resaltaba debido a la presión de la liga que cortaba la circulación de su brazo. Relamió sus labios y los mordió bastante nervioso, estaba titubeando sobre lo que iba a hacer… no podían culparlo por su ansiedad, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer…

Pero no podía más con todo eso. No podía más con toda la mierda que había pasado en su vida últimamente.

Mantener un secreto era bastante difícil. Se requería de precisión, inteligencia, discreción y bastante facilidad para mentir. Por desgracia, él no tenía nada de eso; nunca había logrado guardar algo para él mismo pues es bastante expresivo. Por lo regular, le veían como un tipo rudo, borde y sin sentimientos; pero se equivocaban completamente, Aomine Daiki era demasiado transparente a su manera. Era cuestión de conocerle un poco para poder interpretar cada cosa que él hacía, para conocer el detrás de cada acción o palabra que emitía.

Así que era normal que en cualquier momento alguien se diese cuenta de todos los sentimientos que albergaba por aquel chico que se coló en su vida… si, aquel tipo rubio que había llegado de improvisto desde hace cinco años cuando recién cursaba su segundo año de secundaria.

Kise Ryota, el modelo amateur y nuevo integrante del primer equipo de Teiko se robó su corazón.

¿Cómo es que eso llegó a ocurrir? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Simplemente un día cualquiera, comenzó a disfrutar en demasía la compañía de aquel exasperante tipo y si llegaban a romper la rutina de los uno a uno particulares que tenían, se enojaba al grado de no hablarle.

Recordó el primer día en el que su corazón latió desbocado al ver como la mata dorada bailaba al son de un suave ritmo instalado en su cabeza. Kise sacudía su cabeza para retirar el exceso de agua que había vertido en su cabeza en un intento por refrescarse. Las gotas que quedaban en las puntas de aquellas hebras doradas hicieron que relucieran aún más sus finas facciones y su delgado cuello.

Soltó una risa ante ese vago recuerdo; realmente le causaba felicidad haberse enamorado de ese chico. El sentimiento que lentamente creció en su interior le llenaba los días y le otorgaba estabilidad al ver que aquello por lo que siempre discutió con Momoi realmente existía. Hasta ese momento, no había indicios ni señales de que alguien se haya percatado de lo que su obstinada mente recluía para él.

Pero todo eso fue cambiando lentamente al experimentar por vez primera los celos. Cuando ambos conocieron a Kagami entrando a preparatoria y éste mostró interés en Kise, sintió como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal en el estómago. No podía concebir como él, con su timidez, pero valentía innata, podía haberse atrevido lo que él durante tantos años había reprimido: invitar a Kise a una cita.

En ese momento, todo su mundo como lo conocía dio un giro. Podía haber permitido que ambos saliesen, de esa manera Kise se daría cuenta con quien de los dos disfrutaba mejor el tiempo. Así, preocupándose sólo un poco, los siguió durante todo ese día en el parque de diversiones y en realidad, él podría haber hecho pasar un mejor momento al rubio… pero al ver un tierno sonrojo en el rostro de su amor platónico mientras la mano firme de Kagami acunaba la mejilla de Kise con la palma de su mano fue el colmo.

_Aleja tus asquerosas manos de Kise._

Susurró con un tinte sádico en su voz como si su vida dependiese de ello aquel día. Kagami obedeció sin chistar al ver el fuego de la muerte oscurecer aún más sus orbes topacio. Sin pedir permiso, tomó a Kise de la mano y lo llevó lejos de ahí a un parque oscuro para recorrer con sus morenas manos el rostro del otro; quería quitar a costa de lo que sea el rastro que el tacto del pelirrojo había dejado.

_Creí que te ibas a tardar más, Aominecchi._

Al parecer, Kise siempre tuvo presente lo que él albergaba en su cuerpo, lo que él le provocaba. No tardaron demasiado en volverse novios. Con o sin experiencia en el amor, ambos se regocijaron en aquel dulce calor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que ambos rozaban las puntas de sus dedos en un intento burdo de entrelazar sus manos.

Durante el inicio de su relación, se dedicó a contemplar todas las facetas de Kise, caras y acciones que nunca había visto en él; y si estaba enamorado de él, terminó por volverse loco por él de todo lo que el rubio hacía o deshacía. Kise tenía ese don para ser querido por la gente: encantaba a los niños, ellos le buscaban por la radiante luz que irradiaba y los ancianos confiaban en su rostro y en esa sonrisa que dirigía con gentileza a cualquier persona que le necesitara.

El cariño crecía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo… pero también incrementaba esa parte oscura, ese lado del amor que muchos se niegan a ver, pero que él tenía muy presente: el temor.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, temor a que él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él, horror y agonía a ser abandonado. Por eso, comenzó a ser muy celoso, posesivo y asfixiante; si alguien quería hablar con Kise, tenían que dirigirse primero a él; cada vez que salían a algún lugar, él le decía a Kise que vestir; pobre de aquel incauto que se atreviese a mirar más de cinco segundos al modelo, porque el puño de Aomine se estrellaría contra su rostro sin dudarlo.

Pero Kise seguía mirándole con amor. Kise seguía amándolo a pesar de todo. Aún con toda su celotipia, el rubio continuaba regalándole sonrisas auténticas y sinceras.

Y él no podía ser más feliz. Con el poder que le brindaba el otro, y para controlar su propio temor, subyugaba a Kise a un mundo de perversión y promiscuidad. Comenzaron con tener sexo y satisfacer sus más bajos y oscuros deseos, principalmente los de Aomine; eventualmente, ingresaron al mundo de las drogas: el alcohol, la marihuana y el hachís era algo que consumían con regularidad y estaba en su menú de todas las semanas y con lo cual se divertían.

En alguna ocasión, les regalaron un poco de cocaína por ser clientes frecuentes. Aomine no la rechazó por cortesía y la guardó en su cajón, pero no tenía intenciones de ir más allá que un buen porro para tener un sexo inigualable.

Y aunque siempre fueron cuidadosos con su relación, ninguno se olvidaba que los celos seguían presentes, nunca perdían de vista los únicos ojos que debían mirar y que se pertenecían en cualquier sentido.

Todo cambió esa mañana, cuando Aomine se atrevió a darle un golpe en la mejilla a Kise ¿La razón? Haizaki, un loco obsesionado con el modelo, le había robado un beso justo cuando un paparazzi tomó la imagen. La fotografía se filtró por todas las redes sociales… era obvio que la vería en cualquier momento. La ira cegó por completo su juicio y golpeó a Haizaki como si no hubiese un mañana para después arremeter una vez contra el rubio que le miraba atónito.

_¿Cómo te dejas besar por alguien que no soy yo? ¡Soy el único que tiene el derecho tenerte! Eres…_

Detuvo su perorata al observar como los orbes dorados le miraban por primera vez con miedo, ¿Cómo pudo golpearlo? Él no quería hacer eso, fue un golpe sin fuerza, casi apenas como cuando se le reprendía a un niño por hacer alguna travesura…

Pero aquello no era así; se había convertido en un monstruo.

Sin disculparse, dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta su casa, no quería saber nada de nadie. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, su padre le recibió con un puñetazo en la quijada y con una mirada llena de vergüenza… al parecer ya sabía que su hijo era homosexual. El intentó ignorar todo eso y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero alcanzó a escuchar la ronca voz de su padre gritando.

_¡Me causas repulsión, gay de mierda! _

Y es así como se encontraba ahora. Sentado, cansado y con una enorme culpa sobre él. Kise nunca le perdonaría haberlo golpeado, jamás perdonaría a su padre por mirarle con ese odio, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo haberse convertido en algo que tanto odiaba: en su padre.

Quería olvidar todo lo que aconteció ese día, quería borrar de su memoria que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, sentía la necesidad de escapar, de irse lejos de aquella ansiedad y angustia que le ardía desde las entrañas.

Qué mejor que la heroína para eso.

Estuvo a punto de encajar la punta de la aguja en su piel cuando sintió unos brazos que lo acercaban a un pecho acogedor. El ritmo sereno que llevaba aquel corazón relajó su cuerpo, y con eso, soltó la jeringa que rodó hasta quedar debajo de la cama. Reconoció al instante ese aroma dulce con un toque de cítricos que le encantaba; restregó su nariz por toda la ropa para inhalar aún más ese embriagante olor, quería comprobar que realmente era él quien estaba ahí.

—No lo hagas, Aominecchi —susurró Kise acariciando con la punta de sus pulgares el ceño fruncido de Aomine.

—Kise… yo… —No podía hablar, una leve tartamudez de apoderó de su voz y le costaba trabajo externar lo que sentía en ese momento. Sólo atinó a envolver la cintura del otro con sus brazos para no dejarlo ir, jamás.

—Ya todo pasó, no tienes que decir nada. —La suave voz de Kise llegó hasta cada rincón de su habitación y eso le brindó una sensación de paz.

—Kise, ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede amar a alguien como yo? —Preguntó contra el cuerpo del rubio, amortiguando así su voz pero no sus intenciones por conocer la verdad.

—Simplemente porque eres tú y me amas más que a nada en este mundo —respondió simple acunando el gran cuerpo del moreno contra él—. Yo te voy a querer siempre Aominecchi, pero necesito que tú también te quieras.

—No sé cómo hacerlo… te he amado tanto que me perdí a mi mismo —respondió con voz entrecortada.

—No te preocupes Aominecchi —acomodó su cuerpo para recargarse contra la pared y apoyarse mejor—, yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos en lo que encuentras cómo hacerlo.

Aomine estaba estupefacto, pero con una felicidad que jamás imaginó que sentiría. Quería gratificarle algo a aquella persona que renunciaba a muchas cosas por él, a la única persona que le había aceptado tal cual es.

Separó su cuerpo frío de aquel calor y acercó su rostro al del modelo; aún a través de la oscuridad, podía observar muy bien como un color entre rojo y morado abarcaba gran parte del pómulo izquierdo de Kise. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Con amor, dio un pequeño beso sobre la zona afectada y sintió un pequeño brinco.

—¿Te duele? —La respuesta muda de Kise moviendo su cabeza le provocó un nudo en la garganta— Lo siento mucho…

—Descuida, esto no es nada en comparación con cómo te has sentido todo este tiempo.

El comentario escueto, pero preciso de Kise, llegó al fondo del alma de Aomine. Acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los del otro y los besó con sutileza. No era un beso pasional, pero tampoco era torpe; era uno que prometía sanar heridas y pedir perdón. Era uno que les permitía comenzar nuevamente aspirando a un futuro más prometedor.

Las lágrimas que ambos derramaban se fusionaron con el casto ósculo. Sabían que el camino no sería fácil desde ese momento, sabían que probablemente las cosas no saldrían como ellos querían y podrían terminar peor… pero su amor era más grande que todo ese miedo.

_¿Cómo alguien como tú puede amar a alguien como yo?_

El beso que se dieron fue la respuesta que ambos buscaban.

.

* * *

.

Pues sólo espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí. No sé, esta pareja me inspira tanto que es hermoso escribir de ellos en cualquier género.

Gracias a todos por leer y un gracias extra a los que vayan a comentar estos divagues. Mi musa de esta vez fue la película _Dallas Buyers Club_ (2013) que me inspiró a hacer esto...

Besos de vodka.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
